Say No Prayers For Northman
by Ififall
Summary: Lafayette's reassured by Jesus and gives up the V to set himself free, but will Eric let him go?
1. Chapter 1

Laffayette felt nervous but had to do it on his own terms. Dealing V gave him a better lifestyle, but meeting Jesus had knocked his "side job" out of the water. The experience of being in a real relationship made Lafayette realise that he could shut the V job down, with or without Eric's permission. He lightly tapped on the door and Eric knew how it was going to go before he even came in.

"Lafayette, long time no speak" Said Eric.

"Yeah"

"I take it there's been progress?" When it came to V Eric left Lafayette to his own devices but was pleased to know that Lafayette was still in the picture, doing his bidding, unaware that it was all about to change. Lafayette didn't know how Eric was going to react, of course, he knew he'd get a cold calculated response, or Eric would rip his throat out and have another chow time without chow and Pam. But he had to take that risk. Jesus was worth it.

"V ain't for me" Eric smirked, thinking that Lafayette was trying to test him and push him to his limits. Eric decided he would play along until Lafayette took something out of his pocket.

"I'm done" Lafayette put the keys on the table and Eric glanced at them but didn't take them as a real physical message. Lafayette had to be bluffing. He would give up all his potential for something or someone. Lafayatte walked out and Eric said: "I'll come over later, so you can say sorry" Lafayette shook his head as he walked away and Eric was left pondering over whether he was serious, but thought better of it. Lafayette went back to his place, a little worried about how Eric was going to take it, but his nervousness turned into relief when he saw his reason for quitting on Eric on his sofa.

"Did ya do it?" Jesus asked.

"Walked into fangtasia, and still couldn't get a vamp that would turn your ass"

"Ha-ha, how did he take it?" Jesus asked.

"He was typical Eric"

"Is that good or bad?" Jesus asked.

"Never use the words "good" and "Eric" in the same sentence, it's always a screwed up kinda bad" Lafayette told him. The spent the evening together but Eric spent it alone in his apartment wondering what the hell was going on. There was only one way to find out. He took a swig of the plastic bottle of blood he held and put it back in the fridge. He hated to admit it, but he was confused. Leaving to go to Lafayette's nearing the house he realised that he didn't exactly looked as refined as he wanted to, but hey, this was Lafayette's place after all. Eric lightly put his hair behind his ears to look respectable. He had to look the part to play it. Lafayette opened the door and tried to look stern.

"Lafayette I know you're quirky, but not even you are that stupid"

"I'm sticking to my guns, I can't, I won't" Eric decided to be subtly threatening to get his point across. "Lafayette you have no choice in this" Lafayette knew what game he was playing. "I do" He said. "So do what ya have to" Eric was surprised and very pissed off at this point. It was when Lafayette hovered by the door that Eric realised the someone else was there.

"You have a vistor?" Eric asked.

"So?"

"A special one?" Eric asked again but before Lafayette could answer Eric was already in the house, he could smell a different scent, and he didn't like it. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly jealous. This intense hold that Eric had on Lafayette made Eric feel powerful but he was starting loose his grip and wanted to know who was responsible. Lafayette though, wasn't amused. "Eric it's not what ya think, ok? He didn't..."

"I don't care what trick you bring home, but when they force you to make stupid decisions they answer to me"

"He didn't make it, I did"

"You're lying"

"You'd do same for Sookie"

"I'm a businessman, I'd never lose money for a human"

"But she's not just a human to ya, and neither is he"

"So there is a he, where is he?" Eric walked around and then sped over to Lafayette's room. Lafayette followed him to see Eric watching Jesus put his T-shirt on. Eric smiled back to Lafayette. "This?" Eric nodded towards Jesus. "This is what you quit for?" Eric tried to act like angered boss instead of a hurt lover, but it wasn't easy. Eric felt that him and Lafayette were partners of some sort, they had both been put in impossible postions and had been forced to work together and although in the beginning, it was a chore, as time went on Eric liked it. Almost too much. To throw away something so promising for a human that Eric wouldn't even use as a doormat was like a punch in the gut for Eric, and he was taking Lafayette's emotional beating as well as he could.

"This has a name" Said Jesus. Eric was stunned. He'd thought in many ways that him and Lafayette were alike. Especially when it came to relationships. They were both cynical and Eric sensed that Lafayette was bitter and twisted as a result of being hurt and for that reason stayed away from that kind of attention. Eric respected that and sometimes thought about ways to heal Lafayette himself but had always put that on the back burner. Now it seems he would miss his chance now this preachy, ignorant do-gooder was on the scene.

"It's best that I don't know your name, you're of no importance, I'd forget" Said Eric patronsing him.

"No chance, It's Jesus" Said Jesus. Eric glanced at him, then looked at Lafayette, to show him how ridiculous this was. "You're fornicating with Jesus" Lafayette looked at the floor as Eric slowly walked out of the room and Lafayette followed him out due to embarassment, which Eric was secretly pleased about. Eric leaned on the sofa, determined to make Lafayette confess.

"How long have you known him? one hour, twenty minutes, and five seconds?" Eric teased. But Lafayette had to prove to Eric how replacable he was.

"It don't matter, you don't give two fucks" Lafayette threw back at him.

"You're going break a promise because of a hook-up that actually stays the night?" Eric asked. He knew that sounded like an insult, but he really did want to clarify this. "You don't even know him" Eric pressed. "I don't know you, But I like him, yeah you heard me, and let's face it I could never say the same about you" Said Lafayette. Eric looked up at him then turned away. If Lafayette even began to suspect that Eric was hurt by those words Eric would never live it down, even as a deadman. Eric opened his mouth to say something. But Jesus came out, fully dressed.

"Lafayette you got a problem?" Asked Jesus, looking Eric up and down, which made his blood boil. The worst thing was Eric knew that Lafayette liked this hollier than thou son of a bitch. It wasn't just the way that Lafayette looked at him, it was that hormonal rush that a teenager feels when they see their crush alone, Eric could sense Lafayette going through that motion through their blood connection. At times Eric reveled in that fact, and let thoughts of Lafayette wash over him until he went to sleep, but now he hated having to face the force of what Lafayette felt about this asshole. It was such a pity that Eric could force Lafayette to do physical things but couldn't control his emotions, which stung Eric because he'd distanced himself from attachment because he wasn't any good at it and it seemed such a human trait that it was better for him to ditch any glint of likeability, even with Sookie sometimes. But Lafayette was unbelieveable, too unbelieveable for a homcare hippie anyway. Eric watched Jesus smirk and walked outside, taking in deep breaths of air even though he didn't need it. Lafayette walked towards the door and poked his head out.

"You not gonna rip my guts out?" He asked Eric in surprise.

"Not tonight" Eric said. He walked back to his apartment, Eric sat down, watched talk show crap while leaning into the sofa, wanting it to swallow him whole. He didn't really understand why he felt rejected. He just didn't understand why Lafayette would let the money go for someone he barely knew. He knew that for humans, there was more to life than money and objects, but this was Lafayette he was thinking about here. His life revolved around hustling, selling physicality, selling V, getting that rush, getting the money, and getting the rewards he felt he earned. Lafayette was creature of survival, so why didn't he want to survive anymore? Eric new he would never alter himself, but wondered if Lafayette was sick of having him as boss. Would he stray from Pam, if Pam took Eric's place? Eric figured that Pam would stray from the deal first. She'd always been a little moany, and flighty she always seemed to want to go higher, follow projects that were better, and now, it seemed Lafayette did too, to Eric's disgust. The bad news was that Lafayette had offically jumped ship, but the good news was that humans weren't perfect. They all had flaws, even if they were named Jesus. It was a good thing that Eric never had been religous because there was no way he was going to repent for revenge he would have to wreck on this stranger that was trying to destroy a bond that Eric for the first time in a long time, was desperately trying to hold on to.


	2. Put the truth on hold

For the first time since he was turned, Eric had a sleepless night. He kept telling himself that it was because he was going to lose money, lose benefits, lose authority, but really it was because he was going to lose control over lafayette. He couldn't let that happen, he rather call it quits with Sookie than give up all rights to Lafayette. This "Jesus" had a lot of nerve. Lafayette had only known him for five minutes. Knowing Lafayette, this guy was going to turn out to be wrong for him. But then again, in Eric's pale blue eyes they always were. He had no other option. He have to go back to "talk" things over. See how Lafayette felt about this guy and try to manipulate him into seeng the truth. After ending a shift at fangtasia, Eric specifically made himself alert and went straight to Lafayette's. Driving the car he'd given him just to prove a point. He got there and lightly tapped on the door. Lafayette opened it with a scowl.

"Don't look at me like that. It ages you" Said Eric.

"Like you'd know"

"I know I can come in any time I please, but I thought I'd be polite"

"I don't-" Lafayette barely had time to say the words before Eric was in the house. Lafayette sighed. Taking Eric's blood was one of the worst mistakes of his life. Even though he needed it, giving blood was like giving a piece of yourself away and he knew Eric was going to use that to force him to become his little errand boy. Eric stood up while Lafayette sat down in an attempt to look more submissive. Eric figured that out and sat down to get to his level.

"I'm not here to chastise you"

"Good I'm not a fucking kid" Lafayette spat back.

"I brought your car back"

"It was never mine"

"Sure it is" Eric genuinely brought that car to try to gain Lafayette's attention, but all he got was suspicion and Lafayette using his car to cruise, and that pissed Eric off more than it should have. He had been short with Lafayette lately, but that was only to cover how annoyed he felt about Lafayette seeking attention and approval from someone else, when Eric knew he could get it right here. Lafayette just had to ask. Well he wouldn't now because "Jesus" if that was his real name, had dug his claws in before Eric could get his fangs in. Eric clasped his hands together and tried to control his temper. "Jesus not here?"

"Jesus is everywhere ain't he?" Lafayette joked.

"Very funny, it's a shame you didn't show more humour when you made...your choice"

"It's the right one, now get the fuck out of my house"

"Unless you're prepared to physically remove me by force, we have to talk" 

"There ain't nothing to say"

"Lafayette when you were imprisioned, you saw the destruction I caused because someone broke the rules. He was a complete stranger compared to you. I know you think I'm lying, but I don't want to hurt you" Eric looked up at him, but knew that Lafayette wasn't going to take him seriously. It was ironic that Eric really did mean it, but it came out in his usual cold, uncaring, deadpan tone, even though Eric had feelings for him, he couldn't project it into his voice which was frustrating, but hey, he was dead, how did Lafayette think he was going to act? Lafayette sat back in the chair. Every ounce of this vamp scared him, he couldn't deny it and if Eric was making threats already, he'd have to have a plan B-Z, he could ask Sam for a few days off to hang out with Jesus, or drastically, he could move away, just until Eric had found another bitch to do his dirty work, and then him and Jesus could get back to how they were.

"You don't have the money to eat out, nevermind move, and Sam would never let you have time off, he still seething from the last "holiday" Eric reminded him. Lafayette knew that Eric wasn't a psychic, so his nerves must have given it away. Lafayette would have to bluff his way out of this one.

"Eric, find someone else"

"No. No-one else compares to you"

"Fuck you"

"Lafayette, I'm trying...Do you know how rare that is?" But Lafayette was blind to Eric's weak spot.

"If ya wanna kill me Eric, go for it, come on" Lafayette stood up and Eric stood up and walked closer to him, getting a cheap thrill from his own uncertainty. "If I was going to do that, I would have done it the second you disobeyed me" Lafayette wasn't in the mood to be seen as a lap dog and let him know it.

"Eric I'm so sick and tired of being under your fucking thumb, I work for you, I think about you, I even fucking dream about you"

"Really" Eric said, sitting back down, wanting to hear the reveal, wanting to hear that Lafayette felt the same way he did ever since he had held him captive, but he didn't get the response he wanted, or rather, needed. "Yeah, you kidnap me, torture me, feed off me, and then have the nerve to come over here and say that I owe you"

"I saved you, your wound..." Eric said quickly, but knew that novelty was starting to wear off.

"Yeah ya saved me to use me, I'm not gonna be used by you again, you think you own everything and everyone, well not me ya don't, you creep me out"

"But you're intrigued by me" Eric said.

"What can I say? So is most of Bon temps" Lafayette pointed out.

"Say that you won't betray me" Said Eric.

"Betray you? I can't even look at ya, all you've done is loosen your belt and tell me to bend over, locking me in a dungeon and having me for brunch ain't enough, ya hate me that much ya breaking ya back to fuck up my life" Lafayette walked to the door and Eric watched him.

"False, Lafayette I-"

"That is the last time you say my name you sadistic fuck, now get out of my house" Eric dropped the keys on the table and walked away, a little hurt and a little pissed, but most of all really, totally rejected. He went to fangtasia and to check on things and delibrately picked up a fellow vamp girl, just prove to himself that he could. As she laid on the sofa, he realised that he wasn't really attracted to her, he knew he should have talked to Pam about the lights. But he felt too low, and this girl was proof of it. He climbed over her and she obediently turned her neck to one side. Eric followed the rules, wishing it was Lafayette instead. Releasing his fangs and hearing her pathetic groans, which were way too over the top, he suddenly had an idea.


	3. Ring The Alarm

After the girl had left Eric decided to befriend his enemy. If Lafayette thought that Jesus was perfect, he was going to have to find a few flaws. He couldn't waste anymore time. He retracted his fans and brushed his teeth so that Lafayette wouldn't realise he'd had a little bit of fang fun. He went to Lafayette's and gave a little smile as Lafayette saw him through the window and swore. Lafayette opened the door, ready for him.

"Didn't I tell you to piss off last night?"

"Yes, but not tonight, I'm coming in" Eric slipped past him and sat on the sofa

"Ya can't force me, and even if ya did, I screw up on purpose, just so you'd fire my ass"

"That's not the purpose of my visit, it's about you and your friend"

"Leave him out of this" Lafayette said.

"Or what? I'm generously extending an invitation to you both, VIP treatment at fangtasia"

"Fuck off, ya don't mean that"

"Yes I do, just tell the bouncers that you're acquaintances of mine, Pam and Chow will be informed which makes them obligated to let you in"

"Really? What do we have to give you in return?"

"Your presence will be enough"

"Yeah right" They both heard a knock on the door and Lafayette tried to get it but Eric was there like a shot. He opened the door, secretly pleased to see the confusion on his rivals face.

"Jesus, we were just talking about you, Lafayette has a topic to dicuss, goodnight" Jesus stepped in as Eric walked out. Eric could sense there was something quite odd about him and not just because he'd taken Lafayette away from him. It was something more internal than that, but Eric had no clue what it was. Jesus watched him leave and Eric felt that Lafayette was going to be his little pet as Jesus shut the door.

"What was that about?"

"Eric's invited us to his club"

"Cool, fancy going there tomorrow?"

"Look, there's no way we can go, once you step into this fucker's territory ya can't get out"

"I know, you haven't" Jesus figured.

"But I'm trying to"

"In some places V is rare, your selling part of who he is, and you were extremely good at it by the looks of it"

"As soon I get there, I'll be in debt to him, ya don't know what he's like"

"I've faced worse" Said Jesus.

"You've faced scratches on ya wrist and mashed potato on ya shirt, Eric's in an entirely different league"

"But he's crazy, I can see it in his eyes, I know how to deal with that"

"Eric's the sane kind of crazy, he wants ya to think he's crazy and dangerous, but he knows exactly what he's doing"

"Well so do I, and I'm going there tomorrow night, come on, a free night out, what do you say?" Lafayette looked and his boyfriend and agreed, just to make him happy, the next night they both set out to the club in their best attire. Eric had dropped the car off and hadn't taken it back so Lafayette decided to take advantage of it. They got there and waited in the queue. Pam eyed them as they went in. Lafayette stayed quiet as Jesus ordered their drinks. Vamps couldn't stop looking at them, Lafayette looked quite colourful. Vamps knew they both human, Lafayette was too outrageous and Jesus was dressed too straightlaced for a bar. Pam went in and found Eric, who had come from the office and was watching them both from the shadows. He couldn't afford to be jealous, Lafayette looked as nervous as a kid being forced to recite humpty-dumpty on parent's evening. Eric felt a little sorry for him. Pam smiled as she came over to him.

"Nice work" Said Pam.

"What?" Said Eric.

"Making him embarassed"

"That wasn't my intention" Eric told her truthfully.

"Yes of course, we'll keep an eye on him make sure he's not selling V or anything else"

"He quit, that's the problem"

"Ah, so you brung him here to get him to sell, let me have a word with him"

"No"

"Well, then what's your plan? Lock him in with a room full of guys who'll seduce him into submission?" Pam joked.

"Pam you're on very thin ice, leave before you drown" Eric warned her. Pam briskly walked off while Eric continued to secretly gaze at Lafayette, wanting him to look at him and smile back, but his new friend saw Eric first. Lafayette looked at him with a scowl and Eric took that as the opportunity to come over.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Eric asked, but was only asking Lafayette.

"It's really cool here, so this place is yours?" Jesus asked. In order to keep the peace Eric answered his question, but didn't look at him. "Yes" He said quickly. He walked off and left them to it until he saw Jesus put his hand on Lafayette's arm. Jesus went to the bathroom and Lafayette was by himself. Eric smiled to himself but turned it into a frown just in case anyone saw. Lafayette began to walk to the bathroom until he and Jesus bumped into each other. Eric could feel the sexual tension in Lafayette's blood, it wasn't looking good. As Lafayette leaned forwars to kiss him. Eric knew he had to do something about it. He found the fire alarm and cracked the glass with his fist. The vampires all headed for the door and Jesus was right along with them. Lafayette was pissed as they headed out of the car and vamps started to whisper, but Jesus seemed to be having a lot of fun. He walked over to the car and asked Lafayette to get out and he did.

"Been speaking to a couple of guys during the rush hour, they want us to hang with them"

"Are you crazy?" Lafayette asked him.

"Come on, don't be such a bore"

"No...I can't"

"Suit yourself" Jesus walked away and joined the guys as they headed off to some woodland. Lafayette felt that he'd let him down but he wasn't as trusting as Jesus. Lafayette walked back to the club to see Eric talking to Pam. "I smelt nothing Eric, what's going on..." Eric noticed Lafayette and glared at her. "Pam check for damage and clean up the glass I made a mess" Pam went upstairs and Eric acknowledged Lafayette but Lafayette thought that Eric was gonna tell him to piss off.

"Is it out of bounds, should I go?"

"No, don't, it's fine now, I appeared to have ruined your night out" Said Eric.

"Well ya gotta do what ya gotta do"

"Indeed, where's your friend?" Asked Eric.

"Dunno, made some new friends"

"I see" Eric poured him a drink and Pam creeped down a couple of steps and watched them in silence. "ya probably think I deserve that don't ya?" Lafayette asked, turning the glass in his hand.

"I don't think you deserve to be alone" Lafayette grew uncomfortable finished his drink and went out. Eric began to follow him. Pam came down to challenge him. "Eric we need to get our customers back, why are you..."

"Pam, not now" Eric said as he walked out seeing Lafayette go in his car. Eric figured that Lafayette needed some space so wondered off up the hill towards some woodland to relax. He saw some vampires chanting a language he didn't understand and was about to leave them to it, when he saw Jesus among them. They were all holding each others hands and were in a circular chain. Eric was surprsied to see Jesus so friendly with vampires and wondered if Lafayette knew about this. The vampires stopped chanting and slumped down on the ground, Jesus's head resting on the shoulder of a young male vampire. Eric stepped closer as Jesus nuzzled his neck and the vampire responded by kissing him. Jesus enjoyed it and the other vampires minded their own business as Jesus and this vampire had fun. Eric jerked his head away and walked back down the hill and straight towards Lafayette's car but he cursed when he saw it was gone and Pam was standing with her arms crossed in the car's place.


	4. Fall apart for art

Eric ignored Pam as he went in the now empty club, but Pam followed him determined to get some answers. He went to his office and shut the door, but Pam knocked on it so hard she almost broke the wood.

"You're fixing that, come in" Pam entered and stood until Eric said she could sit down.

"You know what's coming, what's wrong? Sookie not returning your calls?" Pam asked.

"This has nothing to do with her"

"Yeah right,You're gonna use the ex V seller to get in touch with her" Pam guessed.

"I can't lose Laffayette, he's the most skilled salesman we have"

"So? There's plenty more out there, we find other one"

"It's not that simple" Said Eric.

"Listen to me, you're under no pressure from the Queen anymore, why did ya fake the fire alarm?"

"Seeing guys slobber all over each other isn't my idea of fun" Eric told her. "Well then go out" Said Pam. "Take your mind off things" Eric looked at the bar counter. Pam was right, he had to see Lafayette find out what he knew about his new "friend" If Lafayette found out Jesus wasn't perfect he could come crawling back to Eric. Eric sped to Lafayette's and politely knocked on the door. Lafayette had changed out of his party clothes. Jesus hadn't come back to his or even called and Lafayette told himself that he didn't care but Eric could feel that he did. Eric came in and sat down, trying to be as professional as possible. He actually wanted to help Lafayette, and didn't want the help thrown back in his face.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to say"

"Just spit it out, you make Sam fire me? Set me up for a murder I didn't do? Put my sell number on my site?" Said Lafayette.

"It's about your friend, I assume he hasn't come back"

"Thanks to you"

"Pardon"

"Without you sticking ya nose in our business, he wouldn't have sneaked away from the club" Eric put each of his palms on his thighs. For once he actually wasn't doing this for evil purposes. He told himself he was doing Lafayette a favour. After all he'd want to know what Pam was doing behind his back. But considering the type of guys and girls she had her eye on lately maybe not. Eric decided to take an easier tack.

"I'm afraid I don't think he's human"

"Neither are you what's ya point?" Said Lafayette, Eric knew he was rigt, but wanted Lafayette to know it was more serious than that.

"He associates with vampires, I suspect he may a member of some kind of cult" Eric told him flatly. Lafayette nodded but wasn't really taking it all in. Eric was pissed that Lafayette had quit and was trying to make him feel pain. Lafayette wouldn't bring it up to Jesus, it would just create more problems and he just wanted to relax. Though he couldn't. Not with Eric on his sofa. Eric braced himself to tell Lafayette the worst part. He knew the ex V seller would be upset but Eric thought he'd be able to handle the reaction.

"There's something else" Said Eric.

"More exciting than the boring shit you've just told me?" Lafayette Asked. Eric looked straight ahead and carried on, willing Lafayette to believe this.

"Jesus is more than friends with them, he was in a compromising position with a male vampire"

"Only you could go that low"

"It's true"

"True my ass, you wouldn't know that truth if it cut your dick off" Eric figured that Lafayette was angry, but now he knew the truth, Eric assumed that he could get Lafayette to think about selling again, or a least get rid of unfaithful Jesus. But Lafayette couldn't be convinced.

"Your dead ass is lying"

"Lafayette it's odd that you'll believe he's not completely human and knows vampires, but that fact that he's cheated on you, you refuse to accept"

"Cause it didn't happen"

"Lafayette examine him if you don't believe me" Challenged Eric.

"What?"

"Take it from me, when vampires become...intimate with others, the receiver, will have fang markings. If Jesus doesn't have any, go back to your pit of denial" Said Eric. He left, annoyed that Lafayette couldn't see what was right in front of him. Jesus came back an hour later and Lafayette greeted him with a hug, sliding his hands over his back for any signs of proof. Lafayette led Jesus to his room and kissed him. Jesus responded by taking his shirt off and laying on the bed. Lafayette kissed him on the cheek and then his neck, pausing when his lips felt puncture marks. "Jesus, what's this?" Said Lafayette, touching the wounds.

"Those vamps I met sure like to party" Jesus replied. Lafayette didn't like the sound of that.

"Really? What did ya guys do?" Lafayette asked, hoping there was a good explaination.

Taking down trees, throwing bottles, I got hit all over the place...wanna kiss it better?" Lafayette took a deep breath. Eric was right, and Lafayette knew that the only way he was gonna get to the bottom of Jesus's activities was to do something really wrong. Eric went back to fangtasia and Pam had just come in herself. "Why are you here?" Eric asked her.

"Waiting for you" Pam said.

"I'll sort the everything tomorrow, you should rest"

"Eric do ya know what I'm wearing?" Pam asked.

"Your usual tight leather form fitting garments" Eric said.

"Someone else's blood, usually you would have sussed that out the second you saw me, what's going on?"

"Who's blood is it?" Eric asked, even though he didn't care.

"Eric, don't change the subject, if it's about the V dealer there are ways of forcing him to do it"

"I'm aware of that Pam, coercion is not the answer"

"Fine, find someone low class and low rent like him to fill his shoes"

"Pam go home"

"Not until you say..." Pam began.

"Pamela, get...out" Eric said threateningly. Although Pam knew he'd never really hurt her Pam was near the doors when she realised what was going on and put two and two together.

"Oh my god" Said Pam

"He doesn't exist here" Barked Eric.

"V was just the cover, you...you feel something for him, don't you?


	5. Desperation in Demand

"We're dead" Eric told her. We can't feel anything remember"

"Eric I'm not a complete fool, ya set them alarm off cause you didn't like seeing them get close, why didn't you just have the V dealer come on his own?"

"Great idea Pam, close the deal by inviting him in a vampire Lagoon"

"You could glamour him to sell" Pam suggested.

"No, he has to want it of his own accord"

"You mean he has to want you" Pam guessed.

"Pam..."

"Don't "Pam" me Eric, you always put business for pleasure, don't change the rules"

"So quickly you forget who made them" Eric said to his child. Pam left with a frown. Eric was in control as always, but she couldn't allow him to risk it for a piece of trash like the V dealer. Eric got a tru blood out of the fridge. Sure he fancied human vitality, but the only human he wanted to bite like an apple was wrapped in the arms of someone else. If Eric couldn't be his friend, or even more, then he'd have to be a complete asshole, luckily he didn't have to be when he heard a tap on the closed doors. He was about to tell them to go away when he saw Lafayette. If his heart hadn't already stopped a thousand years ago, it would have now. He undid the lock and Lafayette came in, surprisingly dressed down in sweatpants. Eric didn't really care. He still looked hot.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Eric asked.

"I'm only gonna say this once, you were right" Said Lafayette.

"About?"

"Jesus"

"Good. Go home" Eric said. He was proven right and was secretly pleased, but unless Lafayette was going to do something about it, it was back to being the ex boss from hell, until Lafayette said something that made Eric's ears prick up.

"No, wait, I want ya help"

"Want, or need?" Eric asked with a growl.

"Need" Lafayette confessed with a bowed head, and Eric did all he could to keep his fangs from springing out.

"I want revenge on this fucker" Lafayette announced.

"You want advice...from me"

"Well, yeah, set this shit up, as long as it's not too extreme"

"Of course I'm reserved when it comes to punishment" Eric said shaking his head. "Are you two still...dating?"

"Pretending to"

"Keep it that way" Eric told him. Meanwhile Jesus had plans for Lafayette, and not entirely good ones. Lafayette was never the reason he visited Bon Temps and seeing the vampire brotherhood had given him other goals. Lafayette was involved in his plans and Jesus was determined to ensure that Lafayette would follow his instructions , dead or alive. Lafayette called Jesus in front of Eric planning to meet him tomorrow night. They swapped cell numbers, even though they had the blood connection just in case.

"There are so many possibilities as to what Jesus could be, if he's willing to use you so callously, he could do anything" Eric said.

"So if he kills me, you'll feel it?" Lafayette asked curiously.

"Not if I kill him first" Said Eric sternly. Eric didn't really want to bring it up but he had to. It was too much in his nature.

"What do I get in return?" Eric asked.

"For helping me? Well I guess I could sell, but only for a limited amount of time" Lafayette told him. One favour didn't meant Eric could own him again, and deep within himself, Eric also knew that.

Fine, but I was thinking of something more...tangible" Eric crept carefully.

"Money" Eric had to stop himself from smiling. If anyone needed money, it was this guy, dressed in sweats after leaving his trailer-park style love shack. Eric got his bottle and shook it in Lafayette's face.

"Lafayette, tru blood is resourceful, it keeps vampires on the straight and narrow, but it's like what you human's would call a low fat diet shake. It's stale, lifeless"

"What the fuck's ya point?"

"I want the real thing" Eric stated, looking at Lafayette's neck.

"That's what fangbangers are for" Lafayette told him, but Eric was not amused. If he wanted Lafayette he'd have to get him now.

"Don't patronise me Lafayette, you now know what my intention's are" Eric told him but Lafayette wasn't sure, remembering the last time.

"You fed off me last time, any excuse to torture me huh?"

"Not this time, in exchange for my services, you give me yours" Lafayette figured he wasn't talking about physical stuff, but knew it was going to be worse, painfully worse.

"What ya gonna do to me?" Lafayette asked. Eric patted the table and stood up putting the true blood bottle on the counter. Lafayette looked up at him, still intimidated by this vamp's height.

"You could lay your body on the table sweetheart" Eric said casually. "I won't hesistate to give you a preview"


	6. Fireworks Don't Hurt

Eric stepped closer towards Lafayette and he knew that he could pin him anywhere in a instant and bite into him like he was a sugar filled breakfast, but Lafayette had to be willing. But right now he wasn't. He turned away and Eric became annoyed that Lafayette after all this time was still scared of him. Eric pointed out the Lafayette had made the first move.

"You came to me" Eric growled as he retracted his fangs.

"I came to you for revenge, now are we gonna do this or not?" Lafayette asked him. Eric nodded and Lafayette walked away, ready to put this plan into action. Eric went back to his apartment put the TV on and laid on the sofa face up. He couldn't help feeling jealous of Jesus. Tomorrow he would have all of Lafayette's attention and Eric would be called later, but would have nothing as a result. He heard his phone ring and picked it up, thinking it was Lafayette ready to discuss more plans but instead it was Sookie. He couldn't even remember giving her his number, maybe he did it because of a need to impress. She talked a little about her problems, but growing bored, he ended the phone call early. He couldn't believe he wasted all his time on Sookie when he had Lafayette under his nose. In order to gain Lafayette's trust he'd have to show how powerful he was, while giving Lafayette part ownership of it. It was common knowledge that people get turned on by power, and Eric was glad he was going to be able to put that theory to the test.

Having no-idea of what his boyfriend now knew about, Jesus came in the next night with a spring in his step having showered off the last plate of mashed potato and greeted him with a hug. Lafayette tried to act excited but it was difficult. In one way he almost blamed Eric for telling him the truth, sometimes it was great to be happy and blissfully ignorant but he had that taken away from him. Jesus decided to put his plan into action. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, nudging his lips against his skin. "Ya want me to get dressed up to go for a walk?" Lafayette asked. "It's a special one, then well go to any place you want...please?" Jesus looked at him with tempting eyes and Lafayette agreed. Lafayette tried to look smart, but how smart could you be for a walk? He imagined they'd probably stroll along some abandoned park holding hands, the stars being the only witness to their kiss, but Lafayette couldn't be more wrong. They set off and a few minutes later, Lafayette felt hands turn him round and Jesus put a dark cloth hood over his face and patted him gently. Lafayette wouldn't die from this, it was just going to be painful. Vampires came out from shadows and took Lafayatte to a wooden platform and made him lay on it. Tonight was the night they sacrificed.

Eric lay on his sofa, after getting washed and changed. He figured Lafayette would call him, but after about half an hour he figured Jesus had explained eveything and Lafayette was putty in his hands. He shook his head wondering if he should go to bed. When he felt a sharp heat prickle into his skin. Without thinking, he took his keys and left the house. He stood outside to get a stronger sense and and sped off, to find out what was really going on. He approached the park land silently, listening to the chanting. It was pretty much what he'd seen before except two fires were on either side of a figure tied to a wooden panel. One of the vampires got a blunt instrument and quickly put it in the fire, letting it get hot, and then put it against Lafayette's skin. Lafayette winced and his cry was muffled. Eric looked at the other vampires before making the decision to target the real problem. Jesus.

With Lightning speed he had Jesus by the neck at first but turned him upside down to see tattoos and markings on his back. The other vampires tried to step in but moved back when he told them that he was the sherriff. "Any of you, decide to take active steps at this moment, I will not hesistate to kill all of you" After the vampire that Jesus had kissed the other night gave him a long look of regret, but ran off with the others. Eric dropped him with a thud and untied Lafayette and removed the hood while being careful around the fire. Lafayette leaned up and Eric broke the wooden panels and fanned them so hard againast the fire it burnt out. Eric pulled Lafayette up so that he could see Eric's punishment. Eric sped over to Jesus, then turned to look at Lafayette.

"Do you want this to be nice and slow, or quick but painful?" He asked him.

"Just kick the fuck out of him" Lafayette told him rubbing his arms. Eric knew he'd have to tone it down, otherwise one hit could kill him. He decided to act human-like for this one, punching him to the ground until Lafayette came over and told him to stop. "Stop?" asked Eric, I haven't even started" Another kick to the ribs left Jesus rolling around in pain, and Eric aimed for another blow but Lafayette crouched beside Jesus and Eric looked at him appalled. "It's done Eric, get the fuck outta here" Eric stepped back, watching Lafayette begin to cradle Jesus who looked up at Eric with a smirk. Eric couldn't believe this was happening. "Lafayette you need to go home, come" Eric asked beckoning him to stand by him.

"I'm taking Jesus home, back to mine" He told him. Eric tried to keep the digust out of his voice.

"Home? Lafayette you alone are coming with me"

"I can't just leave him here" Lafayette told him.

"Yes you can. It's what he deserves" Lafayette wanted to believe him, but looking down at Jesus that had more in common than he thought. They were both confused, in pain and needed comfort. Unfortunately Lafayette couldn't see that Eric was more than willing to give it to him. "We're quits now" Lafayette told him. He helped Jesus up and put his arm around him and started walk with him up the path. Eric really didn't get it. So Jesus was allowed to cuddle up next to Lafayette after letting vampires torture him, but Eric does the same thing and tries to make up for it and he can't be forgiven? Why? Eric was determined to find out. He went to Lafayette's and snuck in through the back door, hearing Lafayette tuck Jesus into bed made him feel ill, but when Lafayette came back down he didn't look shocked to find Eric sitting on his sofa.

"Shouldn't you been sleeping too?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Eric told him crossing his arms. "We had a deal" Lafayette nodded thinking he was telling Eric what he wanted to hear. "Fine I'll go back to selling, but it'll only be part time" Eric shook his head. "Lafayette it's been a while, I need to feed" He attempted to move closer to Lafayette but he moved away and Eric grew frustrated. "That "thing" upstairs let you get burned, and gets your bed, I help you, no, I save you. What should I get?" Eric asked him. Lafayette leaned foward and smiled. "Look fucker, I told you, I'm back to selling, just be glad I'm back in the game" He told him. Eric gave him an icy stare.

"You're back in the V game, not my game" He told him.

"Yeah I'm giving it to ya"

"That wasn't the reward as I recall, you know what to do" Eric pinned Lafayette on the sofa and bared his fangs. He tilted his head back and Lafayette braced himself for the pain, but Eric retracted his fangs and Lafayette became horrifically surprised as Eric began to kiss his neck. Lafayette squirmed and shook himself out of Eric's grip.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

"Come here" Eric told him quietly.

"No, my boyfriend's asleep, who the fuck do you think you are?" Lafayette asked him trying to calm down.

"I'm the idiot who saved your life and you don't have a boyfriend anymore" Eric told him.

"Look Eric, you know my past, and I'm not gonna ya little fuck pet, go to a bar, with your looks, you'll have guys crawling up your ass literally" Lafayette told him knowing that with Eric was so handsome he could have anyone. Why waste his time with a V dealer?

"You're not going back to him, your personal Jesus has fallen from grace, he's betrayed you" Eric warned.

"You tortured me, what's ya point?" Lafayette asked.

"V was never the target, leave your locust laden living quarters. Me, you we make a good team don't you agree?" Eric asked.

"What the fuck do you mean? Are ya making me homeless now? You don't own this shit and you've got Pam on ya fucked up team" Lafayette argued getting up. Eric got up and tried to stare at him gently but only ended up creeping Lafayette out.

"I can treat you both the same, if you'll let me"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lafayette asked edging towards the door.

"Show me your devotion, and I promise I'll protect you for eternity" Eric told him.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Lafayette asked.

"The clock is ticking Lafayette, you can choose the date, the time and the place. I will commit the request you asked of me. You can't ecaspe this fate. You can't escape me. My compulsion has to be met. I will turn you" Eric revealed.


	7. Red, Dead Warnings

Warning: Bad Language (Sorry)

Jesus wobbled down the stairs, which woke Lafayette up, who slept on the sofa. Jesus sat down on a chair.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do" Jesus said, as he leaned back in the chair. He knew Lafayette had feelings for him, so all he had to do was pour on the charm and and Lafayette would fall for the puppy dog eyes trick and they would go back to normal. Lafayette got up.

"Do ya want breakfast?" Jesus looked at him pityfully. "Sure, thanks" Lafayette made him some coffee and toast with some bacon and eggs. He wasn't sure what he was gonna do, where they were at. But he could at least hear what he had to say, he took quite an ass-whopping last night. Jesus nodded a thank you as he placed the plate in front of him and took a sip of his coffee, that burned his bloody lip. "They weren't going to kill you" He said. "I wouldn't have let them"

"But you let them poke me and toast me like a fucking marshmallow?" Lafayette asked as he sat down. Jesus shook his head. They were sparing you, we needed to make a sacrifice tonight, you were our chosen one. You should be flattered" Jesus told him as he bagan to eat. "Yeah fucking right...why?" Lafayette asked.

"We only choose special ones" Jesus said, looking up with a smile. They both knew Lafayette was falling back into the trap again, and Jesus wasn't prepared to let anyone stand in his way. Not even Eric. He put his knife and fork down and pulled his chair next to Lafayette. Lafayette tried to look pissed, but Jesus saw through it and held his hand. Lafayette hugged him and Jesus smiled to himself, finding it funny how pathetic Lafayette really was.

"I never meant to hurt you" Jesus lied. That wasn't true, if Lafayette when through pain at the ritual Jesus couldn't care less, even though Lafayette was a cool guy and a good cook, he was stil gonna see the vampire hook-up on the side. "I know you didn't" Lafayette told him squeezing his shoulder gently. Jesus could sense Lafayette coming around, but wanted to know if Eric was still a threat. "Since when did you and Eric become a tag-team?" He asked.

"That was a one time thing" Lafayette told him, debating whether to tell him about their conversation and decided to put it out there. "He wants to turn me" Jesus burst out Laughing. "Is Eric on V too?" He asked. "There's no way he'll do it, he just wants to control you" Lafayette thought about Eric on the sofa, tilting his head back as his fangs slowly punctured his flesh, he wasn't going to deny the fact that it turned him on, in fact Eric did period, but he could have something real with Jesus, something that could last instead of just another erotic Eric fantasy. He wanted something more and Jesus could be the one.

Jesus made an excuse and went home but watched TV and after showered and changed. He called up the hook up and they both drove off to fangtasia. Jesus had to prove two points, number one: all he had to do was click his fingers and Lafayette would come running, and number two: He was the last being that Eric wanted to fuck with. Jesus entered Fangtasia because Eric hadn't told anyone to ban him. He saw Eric from across the bar and Eric immediately went up to the male vampire by his side. "Go home" Eric said in a small whisper. The vampire did as he was told and Pam was worried that Eric was going to be violent, but he beckoned him into a a VIP area. He figured this was good news.

"I take it Lafayette has seen the light" Eric asked, as they both sat down on the red sensitive chairs. "Wrong, he still wants me or rather, needs me" Said Jesus and Eric responded with a snort. "Lafayette needs no-one" Jesus leaned up and looked at him with a smirk. "He told me about your offer, you don't think he's actually gonna take it do you?" Eric rolled his eyes. He didn't have to answer to anyone about what he thought, especially to an arrogant snake named Jesus. "I'd never betray him the way you did" Eric told him. "You have an enormous amount of nerve to bring your lover here" Eric said and Jesus nodded. He knew it was a risky move.

"You've hurt him way more than I did man, locking him up in a dungeon, how is he supposed to trust you now?" Jesus asked with a grin.

"He trusted me enough to kick. your. _ASS_" Eric told him bitterly, and he was happy to do it again without Lafayette present, they both knew that. Jesus put his arm on the arm rest and stroked the fabric. He had to play it cool. Warn Eric off without being too threatening, if Eric wanted to play hardball, that was his choice, but Jesus had help from higher powers and beyond and now, he wasn't afraid to use them.

"I'm gonna ask you nicely to stay away from Lafayette. I chose him..." Jesus began.

"I chose him first" Eric barked back.

"I'm not finished speaking Northman, be patient. He doesn't want you, he hates you. He's with me and he's gonna stay with me. You ordered his kidnap and torture, and now you want to turn him so that he can give you blow-jobs before breakfast? Get real" Jesus told him as he gave Eric a truimphant smile. But Eric hadn't lost. Not by a long shot. He straightened himself up in the chair, and turned the cuffs of his jacket up.

"Fine. I'll be extremely real. You have Lafayette because he's vulnerable he thinks he needs you but he really doesn't, it's a fake sense of hope he's placed upon himself. We both know you're using him, and when you make a mistake, which I'm certain you will, I'll be waiting. Not just to secure myself as primary notion in Lafayette's thought processes, but I'll be waiting for you. Waiting to physically turn you inside out, render you in a comatose state and count the days until you awake so you can feel the pain as I rip your throat out. Your body will be drained and when I finally find out what fuck you actually are, I'll be happy to store your blood and sell it to the highest bidder. The stench of your worthlessness disgusts me, remove yourself from my classy establishment before I call secuity" Eric became silent, his expressions as still as stone.

Jesus had never been spoken like that before, but he found comfort in the fact that he had the upper hand, all he had to do was keep Lafayette away from Eric for good, and in his own bed, nursing his bruises, he knew the one twisted, sordid way of turning Lafayette against the vampire that wanted to be his maker.


End file.
